Training Guide/Reaper
UNDER MAJOR CONSTRUCTION bc this page is about to get lit 'The Garden' The garden is a tool that has many uses and benefits to Crescent Clan. These many uses include... *Requests (Usually from the Medicine Cat) *Hard to grow herbs (Ones that need more care) *Blessed Herbs (After the Druid has Blessed the ground) *Painting Herbs (Things used in paints) *Ceremonial Herbs (Used in Ceremonies) *Compost Pile (Keeps Camp Clean by using Compost) Grown herbs have a better effect than gathered herbs since the soil is fertilized and is kept under very good watch. If it is needed immediately, gather it. If it is needed to fill up our stocks, grow it so it is of better quality. The garden soil is fertilized with compost. Compost includes but is not limited to "dung", rotted plants, rotting animals, and anything that can be decomposed. Mushrooms help a lot with that. The plants are supposed to be watered at least twice every roleplay day. Other plants and flowers that can be used for paint are to be grown here as well. The seeds that are to be planted are found in the territory, which depends on the type of plant you're looking for. Tactics: Reapers should know every herb in the garden. It would help, in roleplay, to know where you placed each seed so you would know where the actual plant will/would be. Trade off the water schedules with the other reapers. Also, trade off collecting dung and other things that can be composted. Weeds need to be removed, just like in a real garden. Blessed Herbs Druids have access to Celeste's magic and influence. To grow blessed herbs, have a Druid bless the garden ground. They will (or, should) know the ritual to bless things. After the ground is blessed, it is up to the Reaper to make sure the blessed herb doesn't die. To kill a blessed herb is incredibly bad luck. Caring for a Blessed Herb is not much different than caring for regular herbs with the exception of one rule. When watering the herb, it must be water from The Moon-Bog and not The Leaden River from The Jungle Necropolis. Do not put water from The Moon-Bog onto regular herbs that are not blessed. Blessed herbs have the following benefits.. *Growth Time is Shorter *Improved Effects from Herb *Acceptable for Religious Ceremonies *Good gifts to allied groups Although Blessed Herbs are overall positive, they do have one significant drawback. The soil is left weaker after each blessing from a Druid. Because of this, only bless the garden when necessary. 'Paint Preparation' Painting is a very serious job, as it determines the event and feline's status in the clan. It's usually made by following certain instructions which can be found in our Paint Guide. Painting is used to... *Determine a Feline's rank/status *Show type of event (Example: Swirls=Gathering) *Intimidate Enemies (Warpaint) *Show respect during Religious Events *Show off Skill (At events with other groups) *Use of Surplus (Use extra herbs to make paint) In order to make paint, follow the recipe for that specific color on the Paint Guide, then refer here for the steps to follow. Use your paws to crush up the required herbs. You can use a rock, however, this method requires you to add a small amount of dirt into the mixture in order to soak up excess water. When using your paws, the dirt already collected on the bottom is enough. It is very dangerous to use a rock with delicate colors such as lilac, as the added dirt can easily change the color. This helps with cracked pads, as the soothing paint mixture helps relieve it. Paint is usually stored in the coconut shells we collect in sands. More information on storing can also be found in the Painting Guide. When painting with blessed herbs, you must use a rock instead of your paws. Using your paws is viewed as disrespectful, however, you do not have to add dirt to the mixture. Tactics: 'If you have just gone out to gather seeds and are finished planting, this might be one of the best things for you to do with your dirty paws. The Paint Guide will teach you how to make the paints. Remember, each paint is different. 'Painting In order to paint, you must have a very steady hand because you use your claws to paint with. Some claws should be sharpened for more fine points, while other claws should be left dull for a thicker, more full line. Each symbol you paint means something different. For example, Crescent Moon is the highest honor and should only be given to the leader, or a warrior that is being honored. Tactics: 'Make sure to read the Paint Guide for any extra information involving paint. See the Lunar Emblems Guide for what ranks/amounts of LE that go with what symbols. 'Planting and Gathering This is part of the actual planting. You do have to collect the seeds in the territories and harvest them with the other reapers, and even roleplay planting them in the garden. Collecting the seeds really depends on the plant itself, as well as planting them. Do not take all the seeds from a plant, as they will not be able to grow and reproduce. In order to continue to be able to harvest the plant, we have to be sure to let it grow back up. Tactics: When planting the seeds, dig a hole that graciously gives the plant enough room to grow. Carefully place the seed in, and fill the hole with an even mixture of compost and native dirt. Water immediately after planting. If the ground is blessed, be sure to add extra compost, as the soil will be weakened by the blessing and be sure to use water only from The Moon-Bog. Gathering is relatively easy. Gathering really involves collecting, which is mentioned above. Tactics: Collect fruits and berries when they are a bit overripe so they have a deeper color and easier to make into paint UNLESS being used for consumption or medical purposes. In the case of something other than paint, collect when they are ripe or a few days before they are ripe if you are going to be waiting a while. Sometimes, with certain herbs that are being collected, it takes teamwork to get it all done. Attire Reaper Attire is slightly different than that of the rest of the clan. Some things that are suggested are... *'Big Skull' *Flower Crowns *Leaf Necklaces *'Ancient Mira Armbands' *'Ancient Zios Armbands' *Mira Feather Pendant *'Skullys' *'Headress' *Feather Necklace *Fang Necklace *Leg Armor The ones in bold are very recommended, though they all support that tribal and jungle vibe. Colors that are good decisions are... Main Colors *Brown *Cream *Black (Darker Colors) Underbelly Colors *Brown *Cream *Black (Darker Colors) Design Colors *Red *Green *Blue *Black *Brown *Cream (Exotic and Darker Colors) Clan Role A Reapers roll in the clan is too... *Attend most Ceremonies (Usually fulfilling some type of role) *Grow Herbs *Paint Clan Members *Manage Garden *Help Govern Lower Ranks *Maintain culture Reapers and Druids are often confused, however, Reapers are in charge of the cultural and logical aspects of CC. Druids are in charge of the medicinal and magic aspects of CC. They both together form the basis of CC lore and are very crucial to our making. Extras Tears of Celeste The Tears of Celeste can be used for many things, though have one crucial place in CC lore and that is in the Reaper's exilr. They are found in The Moon-Bog anywhere there is a bright fluorescent blue stream, normally located in The Lunar Chamber. Recipes Exilr 1 Tear of Celeste Blessed Catmint (Relaxes) Blessed Ground Aspen Tree Bark (Relives Stress) Blessed Burnet (Strength, Ebbs Hunger) Blessed Chamomile (Soothes Mind, Strengthens Heart) Coconut Husk 2 Beech Leaves Using the first beech leaf, extract a tear of Celeste from The Lunar Chamber. Carefully, without touching it, place it into the coconut husk. Add ground up catmint, aspen tree bark, burnet, and chamomile into the mix. Stir until it becomes a thick paste and none of the different ingredients can be distinguished or picked apart. Be sure that all components are blessed, or whoever drinks the exilr can/will suffer. If done correctly, the paste should turn grey if blessed and brown is not blessed. Black exilrs should never be used. Every last drop of the exilr must be drunken in order for it to be successful. Category:Guides